


Friendzoned under the Sea

by wandering_yoshida



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sometimes you have no chance but to settle for less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_yoshida/pseuds/wandering_yoshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have no chance, but to settle for less. Anyway, a friend in need...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzoned under the Sea

_Yes. Yes. Good. Do it already. Do that fucking photo already,_ she thought, trying to put on her most expressionless face ever. _I will put my hand on her back. Ooh, she’s so warm. And so tiny, wow._

*photo clicks and gets printed on the closest network printer immediately*

**More than 5 months before**

„We’re done. You can get out of that chair now”, Catherine said in a nice but neutral tone, with a ton of worry hidden behind her voice.

„Oh, that was neat. Actually, it was nothing.” She blinked hard with her eyes, but there was really nothing. She didn’t feel dizziness or sickness of any sort.

„Well, it might come later, but I see you’re taking it very well anyway.”

„Well? What do you mean, Catherine?”

„Haven’t you heard? People are getting weird about this whole thing.”

„Weird? Like how?”

„Like they think they will immediately be transported to paradise for some reason.”

„That’s stupid. I mean…”

„I know, right? Well, your copy will experience it as such, but you… you will just sit there, watch the blinking lights, stand up and go back to work.”

„Is there anyone who thinks otherwise?”

„You’d be surprised!” Catherine started to open up more than usually, like, she was almost feeling comfortable in that conversation. „Like, I’ve heard Sarang making theories, it’s almost like he has _followers_ …”

„Mark? He’s a smart guy. I’m sure he just read something stupid and now he’s obsessing over it for a couple days. Don’t worry, Cath, it will go away, I’m sure. These people are professionals here, right? They should know basic stuff about how this works, even if they are not scientists.”

„I don’t know… it just looks like there’s an apocalypse and suddenly everyone goes crazy.”

Catherine felt that this sounded very weird in the very moment she ended the sentence. The one she just scanned, was looking at her with her usual unreadable expression, almost like staring at her.

„I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

„Nah, you’re right. My relatives are dead, too… but does it even matter anymore? I’m not being emotionless, I’m just facing the facts. I miss them, too, but all we have is the bunch of Pathos people now.”

„True. I have also never really been that close to anyone on the surface, I guess… weird, I know.”

„Catherine, do you have anyone… important… very important, down here? Close?” She was almost breaking her left fingers with her right hand. Her minimal body language would have been obviously showing extreme curiosity to anyone but Catherine, who usually couldn’t read people that easily.

„Um… yeah… I don’t think so, no. Nobody.”

_Fuck, she hesitated – she actually has someone but she doesn’t want to admit. It was so perfect in my fantasies though! Oh well..._

„Hey Cath.”

„Yeah?”

„I’ll help you carry the ARK to Phi if things get real, okay?”


End file.
